1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an improved apparatus for crimping a tube. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel apparatus for forming a tube and for crimping a tube to retain an antibody or antigen coated ball or the like, therein for assaying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,281 by Rakovsky discloses an apparatus and method for forming a plastic tube or container. The Rakovsky's disclosure illustrates a means for forming a necked plastic container wherein the area of the container adjacent the open end thereof may be heated and then a vacuum drawn to cause the heated areas to constrict inwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,570 by Dickson, et al, teaches a plastic tube which is subjected to heating and then physically deformed to cause the configuration as shown in its drawings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,087 discloses a tube which is heated and then subjected to pressure to cause the outward bulging of the side walls thereof to provide the configuration as illustrated in its drawings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,919 by Urquhart discloses an arrangement wherein a plastic member may be heated and then subjected to mechanical deformation against the tube having a supporting mandrel contained therein. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular apparatus and method for crimping a tube to retain an antibody or antigen coated ball, or the like.